Shattering the Darkin Blade
by idkwhttoputhere
Summary: After deserting Noxus, Riven learns that the blade she has been carrying has been corrupting her, and is trying to take over her body and mind. Determined to fight it, Riven embarks on a journey to find a way to destroy the evil blade that has been controlling her. Will riven succeed in destroying the demon blade or will it consume her completely?


Ch1

She could still see them vividly. The looks of shock and terror on their faces as she slaughtered them one by one. Innocent women and children, taken by her own hand. When had she became such a cold hearted monster? All of Rivens life all she was interested in was her own survival, to persevere through lifes hardest challenges, such as growing up an orphan on the streets of noxus for example. She couldn't quite place when her motivations changed from one of survival, into this. Rivens past just seemed to meld into the background.

They had looted and raided this small Ionian town for everything it had. It was hardly even worth the detour they had taken to destroy this town, but the higher ups were adamant about it. 'All that is weak must be culled' they said. It was hard to keep her looks of shock on her face hidden from her troops as she realized just how wrong everything about this was as she walked back to the Noxian camp after pillaging and killing everything. She knew that she had to leave Noxus, she had to get away from this war. Killing people that were fighting back was one thing, but killing defenseless people with no means to defend themselves in the name of power was something entirely different, and it did not sit well with Riven at all.

She looked at the soldiers around her, baffled that they weren't even phased by this. They had accepted the noxian way completely, to those around her this wasn't genocide, this was cleansing. These were people who only a few hours ago Riven would have considered friends. But now, all she could do was look at them with disdain. It was then that Riven has made up her mind, she was going to leave, under the cloak of night. Riven went to her tent and started to make preparations.

A couple hours past until she deemed it late enough to leave. With some basic supplies and rations for a week, she stealthily made her way out of the camp. When she got a good enough distance away from the noxian camp, she started running, completely unaware of the two noxian scouts that had tailed her. These weren't any ordinary scouts, these were elite scouts from her company of soldiers, Fury company. They were some of the best and brightest scouts that Noxus had to offer, and both had noticed Rivens strange behavior. As they saw her start running, one scout went back to gather Fury company, while the other followed her.

A couple minutes passed and Riven was sure she was clear, until she heard a knife fly past her, inflicting a deep cut on her leg. She had been so distracted by her thoughts that the attack had completely taken her by surprise. Riven scolded herself for being so careless. Grunting in pain, Riven knew there was no way she was going to outrun her pursuer with this leg wound. She turned around to face her opponent, but the noxian scout knew Riven had no means to engage them and no means of running away, so all they had to do was wait for their backup to arrive. Even with a wounded leg, the scout knew for a fact that they were no match for riven and her huge great sword with ancient runes carved into its sides. Rivens skill in combat was unparalleled to anyone, she could weird some of the largest blades noxus had with only one hand and could swing them with speeds thought inhumanly possible. Not only this, but the blade she had was very powerful and radiated with magic. Indeed, the scout knew that their commander was one of the most feared fighters in all of Noxus, she didn't receive command of noxus' most elite soldiers for no reason.

Riven realized what the scout was doing and knew that she had been backed up into a corner. She had only two options. Either she could kill the scout and then hide (which was very unlikely given how cautious the scout was), or she could fight whatever backup they had coming head on. Deciding on the second option, she decided not to waste any more energy in preparation for the fight ahead of her. She had no clue how many people they would alert to her disappearance, and she had no clue how many people they would bring to bring her their twisted sense of justice. They could bring the whole camp if they wanted to!

Riven groaned in frustration, "fucking scouts", she thought to herself. She had never liked them, as she preferred to be on the front lines in combat, and while she knew that the scout had made the smart, pragmatic choice, she couldn't help but feel annoyed at their lack of honor.

Several minutes passed until finally the scouts reinforcements came. It was her company, Fury company. She knew this was going to be a hard fight, everyone in Fury company were elite soldiers of Noxus. She was stronger than all of them, but not that strong. She knew she would have to rely on her swords power for this one. She was outnumbered ten to one.

The soldiers circled around her in preparation to fight, there were no words that needed to be said to their former commander. She was deserting Noxus, and deserting noxus meant death. They admired her and looked up to her, and they were confused about Rivens actions, but they knew nothing they could say would change the outcome. Deserters face death, and they have come to do just that.

Riven took a combat stance as the soldiers jumped at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riven was badly injured, suffering multiple injuries on her leg and arm, probably a few broken ribs as well. She knew she would have to patch them up, and with her pursuers taken care of, she knew she had a lot more time now before she had to worry about anyone else coming after her. Taking out some medical supplies, she begun disinfecting the cuts and wrapping them in bandages. As she was wrapping the bandages she heard a deep voice.

" **They had told me you were strong, how I hoped they were right. It's been so long since I've had a host even somewhat worthy of my power"** The dark, demonic voice said.

Riven looked around in confusion. It sounded as if someone was speaking into her mind, a mage perhaps? She tensed and looked around, ready to fight.

The demonic voice chuckled at this. **"Well they said you were strong, and I guess being smart isn't a requirement for strength, but it certainly helps you know?"** The demonic voice said, dripping with sarcasm. **"I'm the sword, just in case you haven't figured it out yet."** It added.

"You," she said heatedly at the sword. "Get out of my head!" She demanded. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to dispel the demon from her mind. Riven really hated the idea of someone being in her head, much less a demon. She looked at the sword with disgust, it was the biggest reminder of Noxus she had. And while the demon sword had only spoken three sentences, Riven knew she hated this things guts. So, she tried to smash the sword into pieces on the nearest large rock she could find.

While she was in the process of trying to smash the blade, the demon could only howl in laughter at the sight before him. **"HAHAHAHAHA. You think that this tiny amount of strength could destroy me! What a foolish mortal you are. If you think you have anywhere near the strength to shatter me into pieces then you are sorely mistaken lady."**

"fuck you" Riven spat. After continuing to smash the blade against the rock for several minutes, riven was too tired to continue, already tired from the battle beforehand.

"Why are you even talking now?" Riven groaned in annoyance at her new companion.

" **Oh I always talked, you just never noticed because you were under my influence… At least until killing a few pitiful mortals caused you so much pain you broke out of it."** The demon just shook its head, or would have if it had had a head.

"You…" riven said hotly. "You made me do that! Fuck you!" Riven yelled. "Why. Can't. You. Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" Riven yelled again.

" **Oh and by the way, I have a little present for you"** The demon said with glee, ignoring her little outburst.

Riven looked down to see her right arm and leg were now covered in green scales. The areas that had wounds on them were completely healed by…. Whatever this was, but Riven couldn't care less about that. She looked at her arm and leg with disgust. 'Great, another reminder of Noxus' she thought sarcastically.

"What is this?" Riven said with hostility and confusion.

" **Since we both know you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, I'll explain this in a way you can understand. That, on your arm and leg, is me. Once I spread throughout your whole body, you lose permanent control of your body and become my vessel. "**

Riven simply ignored his petty insults, she didn't care what some demon had to say about her intellect. 'We'll see whose laughing when I find a way to kill your ass' Riven thought. Riven had made up her mind, she was going to find a way to destroy this sword, no matter what. She hadn't put much thought into what she would after she left Noxus, but now she was presented with this demon and knew that if she didn't try to banish the demon, it would consume her. She had no choice.

Caught in-between Ionian and Noxus' invading armies, Riven knew that she would have to go deeper into Ionia to begin searching for anyone who could help her with destroying the blade. Trying as best she could to take an appearance that wouldn't be taken hostile by the Ionians, she ditched all of her noxian armor, left wearing some simple clothes. She also decided to wrap both her arm and leg completely in bandages, not only was she disgusted by the appearance of the scales and how it was a constant reminder of that phase of her life, but it would also probably be better if the local Ionians didn't think she was a demon and attack her on site.

She was almost done but she still had one glaring problem… her sword stuck out like a sore thumb, and it glowed green energy. Green being a very noxian color, it was sure to stick out. She thought for a bit, then finally decided to wrap the sword up in bandages as well, covering it completely.

While she was wrapping the bandages, the demon spoke **"Foolish mortal, I can't see with these bandages on!"** The demon said, not amused with the idea of being covered up.

Riven deadpanned, 'where does he even see out of' she thought… "Deal with it" she said nonchalantly.

" **Just you wait mortal, your time will come"** The demon said broodingly.

Riven scoffed audibly, 'we'll see about that, demon' she thought to herself. Riven decided to make camp there for the night as she was still tired from the fight and still had quite a few injuries. She decided that the next day she would start heading towards Ionia's biggest city, the placidium. If she had any chance of finding answers about destroying this demon blade in Ionia she would have the highest chance of finding them there.


End file.
